This invention relates to a process for the instantaneous validation of actions in relation to TELEVISION programs and a device for the use of this process.
Teleshopping as it is practiced today by television broadcasters, generally consists in presenting, during a specialized program, a variety of articles and asking viewers interested in these articles to phone a Sales Agency, and if necessary to give their bank card number.
This process is neither rapid nor reliable, since telephone calls last a certain time which means that callers will be discouraged by the difficulty in obtaining a reply during busy periods, and the origin of the calls will not be identified.
Furthermore, this process does not allow viewers wishing to participate in games requiring an immediate response or a response at a precise time to do so. Nor does it indicate whether all the viewers having replied to the questions asked during the program were actually watching the program.
The object of this invention is a process allowing definite and instantaneous validation of an act in relation to television programs. More particularly, the object of this invention is a process whereby a large number of viewers will be able to buy almost immediately the article(s) they are interested in, and broadcasters will have the guarantee that a maximum number of viewers interested in buying articles will in fact be able to order those articles.
A further object of this invention is a process for the validation of actions in relation to television programs which will allow at least a certain number of the viewers to participate in games and contests and give replies to the questions asked during the programs at a given time, as required and irrefutably, and at the same time allowing program producers or distributors to know rather precisely that the viewers replying to the questions asked during the program were in fact watching that program.
An additional object of this invention is a device for the use of the aforesaid process, which is to be both simple and as reliable as possible.